


Sit by me

by WoofRabbit



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Minor OC - Freeform, friendships, i suck at endings, just children being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoofRabbit/pseuds/WoofRabbit
Summary: A drabble about the Iselia trio as kids meeting and kind of becoming friends for the first time!





	Sit by me

Someone had stuck gum in his hair, and as hard as he tried to pull it out it was stuck.

He couldn't tell Raine either, she would be upset, so he had to find a way to get it out. Genis was a smart kid, he lined up a pair of mirrors to be able to see behind himself and carefully cut out the gum, dropping it and a small clump of hair into the trash. He sat back up and frowned, it was uneven. There was clearly a lock of hair gone from the right side of his head. He reached behind him again trying to even out the back of his head. He clipped a little more, ran his fingers through it to straighten it out and clipped some more, he was starting to get it even when the door opened. 

"Genis Sage!" He dropped the scissors and turned quickly to the shocked and angry face of his sister.   
"What on earth are you doing?"

Genis felt his words stick in his throat as his sister stalked closer.   
"Well?" She asked exasperated.   
"Cutting my hair..." Genis said quietly. 

Rain pinched the bridge of her nose.   
"Why?"  
"I dunno..." he said his voice getting quieter.   
"Scissors" she ordered holding her hand to him. 

He did and prepared for her to stab him with them. She pushes his head down a little, "stay still." She huffed. "I'm gonna even this out for you. And you are not going to do this again you hear me?"

"Yes Raine."

Genis didn't know if he liked it but he wasn't allowed to complain. It was short in the front and in the back but longer on the sides. He figures Raine cut it this was to embarrass him. 

"You have to keep your ears covered," she reminded him passing a brush through it. 

"And I'm serious if I catch you doing this again..."  
"Yes Raine." 

The kids at school are going to make fun of him even more now. 

 

He sits quite a distance from the other kids today. He doesn't want to give anyone the opportunity to harass him, but someone comes anyways. 

"You cut your hair!" He observes sitting by him, it doesn't sound malicious, but what ever comes next surly would be.   
"It looks cool" he smiles, Genis tries to place his name, he's that new kid. This was maybe his third or fourth day here. He obviously hadn't received the memo that Genis a freak. 

"You don't have to lie..." he mumbles, he wants to look away from the kids face but his smile is almost infectious. It turns after Genis' words though. 

"I would never!" He said seriously. "Dwarven Vow number 11: lying is the first step down the path of thievery!" He says the vow meticulously, glancing upwards a moment to remember the exact words and it makes Genis smile. 

"Dwarven vow?" He asks and the boy nods.  
"My dad's a dwarf, he's teaching me all the vows"   
"Your a dwarf?" Genis frowns, he'd never really seen a dwarf but he looked no different from the other kids.   
"No just my dad" He smiles still. 

"Why are you sitting with me?" Genis asks, no one ever wants to sit with him.   
"You were sitting alone" he says simply, "and you looked lonely." He adds, Genis tries to find the malice but can't find it. 

"What's your name again?"  
"Lloyd" he smiled, and Genis could really get used to him being here. 

"Look the freaks are sitting together" a boy hisses making a face toward Genis and Lloyd. He saunters toward them, he's bigger than either of them so he can say what he wants. Genis feels sick he was used to this but Lloyd was all smiles, he wished he could stay that way. 

"My dad said your being raised by a dwarf! So shouldn't you be off in a cave somewhere?" He sneers at Lloyd who blinks.

"We don't live in a cave." He says earnestly and the other boy frowns seeing his jeer didn't effect Lloyd. He seems lost for a moment not sure how to follow up to Lloyds oblivious comment, after a few moments of silence he stomps off. 

Genis looks to Lloyd amazed but Lloyd still doesn't seem to understand.   
"He was making fun of you..." 

Lloyd shrugs, it really didn't matter to him. Genis hopes he'll sit with him again tomorrow. 

 

The next day Lloyd does come back but he's pulling someone with him. "Genis can she sit with us?" He smiles and motions to the girl he's brought. The chosen. The other kids weren't really suppose to hang out with her, either no one told him or he didn't understand. 

Genis nods not wanting Lloyd to pick her over him. The chosen is a quite mild mannered girl, Genis has always felt a little sorry for her. He didn't know why the adults didn't want her to have friends. 

"Thank you Genis" her voice is soft and it makes Genis' chest feel warm. 

They talk about the lesson, something Lloyd doesn't seem to understand despite Genis trying to teach him. 

Near the end of lunch the same boy comes to their table.

"Teachers pet just can't get enough of sissys lesson huh?" He hisses, Genis tightens his grip on his book. He can ignore him like Lloyd did. 

"You hear me nerd!" He came closer, he seemed more comfortable picking on Genis, he'd done it enough, he tugged on the side of Genis hair. 

"Leave him alone." Lloyd frowns from his other side. Genis wants to sink into the floor and never come back.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He grins at Lloyd and Genis tries to burry himself in his book. 

Lloyd doesn't say anything back to him but gives him a warning look. 

"Please don't fight..." Colette's voice is small, like she too wants to disappear. 

The bully would never back down from Lloyd. He was bigger than him. He grabbed a fist full of Genis hair and tugs and everything moves way to fast after that. Genis screams from the unexpected yank. Lloyd lunges for the other, grabs his arm and bites causing him to let go of Genis who nearly falls down out of his chair from that pull. From there Lloyd and the bully are rolling around on the ground shouting at one another while Colette quickly runs to find professor Raine to break up the fight, as the other children crowd around to watch the altercation. 

Genis scurries under the table, he felt like such a coward. Lloyd was fighting his fight. He squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see Lloyd get hurt because Genis was too afraid to stand up for himself. 

"Jedidiah! Lloyd! Get off of each other this instant! Break it up" he hears his sister shout at them. He looks up to see the other kids scurry away and Jeddidiah get off of Lloyd who also scrambles to his feet. Colette is behind Raine her cheeks wet with tears. 

"Inside." She orders them, she then looks under the table where Genis is hiding. "You too." 

Raine gets the story from everyone's perspective, Mr. Frank comes over to patch up the fighters. Lloyds a little worse for wear but he's still smiling. 

"You were really brave to stand up to him like that." Colette says, Genis is a little surprised the fight didn't scare her off but Lloyd was probably the first kid to talk to her in awhile. It was the same reason Genis was sticking around. 

"Yeah he could'a really hurt you..." Genis frowns.   
"I wasn't worried" Lloyd reassured him.   
"How could you not be?"   
"Dwarven vow number 7: Justice and love will always win" this one comes out much more naturally, like this one meant more to him.  
"That's a good saying" Colette smiled, Genis smiles too. He moved closer and hugs Lloyd.

"Thank you" 

Lloyd wraps his arms back around Genis. 

"Of course! Friends don't let friends down!"  
"Is that a vow?" Colette asked.   
"I don't think it is,"   
Genis lets go and Lloyd looks a little puzzled.   
"Maybe? There are a lot of vows. I don't know all of em yet." 

Colette goes home at the end of the day and Raine, Lloyd and Genis wait at the gates for Lloyds guardian. Raine wants to have a word with them. 

Genis still can't believe Lloyd lives out in the woods, it had to be dangerous out there.

"Oh there he is!" Lloyd smiles running down the path some. "Noishe!" He calls as a giant white and green monster emerges from the bushes. Genis screams and hides his face in Raine as the monster leans down surely to eat Lloyd but looks back up at the sound of Lloyds laughter. The monster is wagging its tail and licking him. 

"Lloyd what is this?" Raine frowned.   
"Noishe! He walks me to school everyday!" He looks back at them.  
"What is he?"  
"My dog!" 

Raine sighs, "can your father walk you in tomorrow so I can talk with him?" She frowned, and Lloyds smile fell away some.   
"I think so...."  
"Please bring him if you can, and get home safe okay?"   
"Yes ms. Raine!" He called heading down the path with the monster. 

"I'm glad you made a friend Genis but did it really have to be him?" Raine sighs, Genis nodded back to her. Lloyd was definitely odd, he thought a monster was a dog and he lived in the woods and he wasn't very smart but he wouldn't trade Lloyd in for anything in the world. 

She smiled a little at him and shook her head. "Common Genis." She headed back home. 

He watched Lloyd and the monster disappear into the brush and followed his sister home. He finally had a friend. 

And he couldn't wait to sit with him at lunch again tomorrow.


End file.
